Kyuubi the 10th
by Youikina
Summary: Harry is not a Potter or even a human. His mother was killed by Dumbledore. He goes to find his father. Sealed or not, he is not going to last family member die. He is under watch by orders of the Hokage and has to make sure to get killed in Konoha. (Rewrite will be up soon!)
1. Going to Konoha

It is not worth it anymore. He has nothing left. Voldemort can have this world as far as he cares, because he can not take it anymore. All this time he has been living a lie created by Dumbledore to make him the perfect weapon. His so called friends are just paid lackeys, who want to get his family inheritance. Ginevra, who was the girl of his dreams, is just a gold-digging whore after his money.

He is getting them all back.

He is going to leave them all.

Now that Dumbledore is dead, they look to him for answers. He is leaving.

Every one that ever cared for him his dead, his mother was killed by Dumbledore, Sirius was killed by Bellatrix, and Hedwig was killed by Vernon.

He is going to get payback, but he wont be here to see it.

The Potters aren't even his biological parents.

He stepped into the circle, for the ritual.

"_Take me to a place where I may find my father,_

_A place where the wild is still wild, _

_Tame and tame, _

_Free to dream, and away from wizards and Witches,"_ He said before a bright light surrounded him. He was leaving this plane. He is never coming back.

* * *

"Lord Voldemort," said a Goblin walking into his house with a suitcase.

"What do you want," Voldemort demanded at him.

"I am here to inform you of the last will and testament of Harold James Potter," said the Goblin before sat up quickly in his chair.

"How did he die," demanded Voldemort in anger.

"It appears he found out that the Potter's weren't his parents and he slit his throat. He was a friend to the goblin nation," said the Goblin before Voldemort mention for him to continue.

"Mr. Potter has left everything of the Potter, Black, and Le Fay vaults between three people. With each person he has left certain instructions. Since all three of them were here, I came here," said the Goblin before Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"Here,' said the Goblin before setting down a Diamond like stone. He tapped it twice and a holographic Harry Potter stood in the room.

"_I am here to do my Last Will and Testament. My name is Harold James Potter but I was born as Kyuubi the 10th. Dumbledore stole me aftyer killing my mother. I am killing my human body so i may continue on to find my father," _started harry before turning to one of the Deatheaters. Voldemort waved his hand and the deatheater removed his mask. Draco Malfoy stared at the hologram.

"_Dear Draco, you were the only Person besides Voldemort to speak the truth to me. For that you are one of the people that will get 1/3 of my inheritance if You take All the Wealsey's money, even the hidden vaults they don't know about. Then use the bond they broke with my line, and make them into slaves. There are only two Weasleys I want you to spare. Fred and George have been trying to find a way to get with you for years, so go make lots of Kids and don't become poor," _said Harry smiling at him.

"That I will," said Draco as a blush came across his face.

Harry turned to another deatheater, which happened to be Severus Snape.

"_Severus Snape, Lily loved you with all her heart. She was going to propose to you but James Potter raped her after you took her virginity. He thought he was stealing her precious flower. Lily Evan did give birth to a child, a little girl, who became known as Hermione Granger. I want you to tell her and take her in. She is going to be raped by Ronald soon if you don't. She knows she is not a Granger and she is still trying to find her family. That is the only reason she was sorted into Gryffindor, she was using everyone to find her parents. Dumbledore used her as my guard but she returned every cent she got, even though it angered her muggle adopted parents. They have not treated her well. Also she has has a crush on Blaise Zabini. Treat her well, or I will return and hurt you," _said Harry with a smile that scared Severus.

"That I will," Severus said bowing to the Holo.

Finally, Harry turned to look at Voldemort.

"_Voldemort, I used to hate you but I want you to rule this world. Just don't be so vicious to your Deatheaters and stop screaming, sometimes, it is hard to hear you. Do me a favor and kill certain people, The Dursley family, Bellatrix Lestrange, and kill Rita is all I ask,"_ said Harry smiling at Voldemort before the holo vanished.

"That I will," said Voldemort before the Goblin pulled out three rings. He gave one to each of them before leaving.

* * *

Harry landed on a soft path of grass. He stood and walked around to a pond. He his long black hair with reddish-orange streaks. On top of his head is black fox ears with both of them having one red streak going straight down.

Standing, he looked behind him to see 10 tails, red fox tails. Looking down, he is almost starkers except of a pair of Boxers.

He needed cloths.

He gasped as he was suddenly trapped by vines. They wrapped around him and he felt them merging.

Within a minute, he has on black pants, a black trench coat, and a bandanna. He had no weapons on him but he somehow knew that he had to hide his tails, so using Fox magic, they became a large tattoo on his back.

"You there," he heard before looking up at the tree.

He saw a man in a mask standing in front of him.

"Hello," he said smiling at the masked man with silver hair.

"Who are you," demanded the silver haired man.

"My name is," started Harry before something told to him not to mention the name Kyuubi.

"My name is Harry," he said smiling at the man.

"How did you get here," demanded the man again.

"I have no Idea, I was walking around my house and then I know I wake up out here. Can you tell me where I am," asked harry as he stared at the man.

"Konoha," said the silver haired man.

"Never heard of it. Do mind if I stay here a few days, I am looking for my father," said Harry before the man stared at him shocked.

"Your father," asked the man.

"Yes, he was seen around this area. I didn't know there was a town here,' said Harry honestly before the man sighed.

"What is your name," asked Harry with an innocent look.

"Kakashi," sai8d the man before starting to walk away.

They came to a huge wooden gate.

"It appears this traveler was robed of his papers most of his belongings," said Kakashi to a man with a scared face. Harry came up to the men.

"What is your name," he asked with a smile.

"Ibiki," said the man with a grunt.

"You have recently killed someone, a women," said Harry with a sad smile.

"How do you know that," demanded Ibiki at he pulled out a kunai.

"You reek of death and torture. A males blood scent is different then a females. You better be careful, low class demons love the smell of death," said Harry smiling at him before Ibiki had him pinned against the wall.

"Start talking now," demanded Ibiki as Kakashi was ready to attack him.

"My grandfather was of demon descent and left several scroll of about demons," said Harry casually, he is not lying but not telling the complete truth.

Ibiki could tell the boy was not lying.

"So you are here to search for your father," asked Ibiki before Harry nodded.

"How long will you stay," demanded Ibiki looking over him.

"That depends if I dig something up," said Harry casually before Ibiki nodded.

"I will allow you entrance but don't trying to do anything with the Chunin exams,' said Ibiki before releasing him.

"One question, what is a Chunin," asked Harry before the were both looking at him shocked.

"You don't even know about Shinobi," asked Kakashi before Harry shook his head.

"I'll explain it while we get something to eat," said Kakashi as the gates opened. He lead Harry into Konoha telling him about ninja system.

* * *

Harry walked into the Konoha library to see a women giving him a ugly smile. Some humans are so hideous.

"Can I help you with anything," asked the hideous women at him.

"I heard that the Kyuubi attacked you several years ago, I was wondering if you had anything about that," he said smiling before the Lady froze in shock as he looked around at the scrolls. he knew she snapped out her daze before pulling a scroll.

"Here you go," she said handing it to him.

"Thank you," he said with a smile, that melted her heart.

He opened it and looked at it. It has a picture of his father in his beast form attacking the village.

**_Kyuubi was killed by the fourth Hokage, who lost his life in battle_.**

Harry froze before reading it again.

_Didn't Papa tell me to never attack a ninja village. Why would he attack a ninja village? Oh no, he didn't. Papa was going to kill himself. He was attacking so they would kill him._

Harry closed the scroll, walked out of the library and to the nearest park.

He sat down beneath a tree and started to cry.

* * *

Anko was watching the boy Ibiki was worried about. He has never done one thing suspicious. She watched him go into the Library, ask the librarian for a scroll. The Librarian was shocked, this raised alarms.

The librarian gave him the scroll.

The man sat staring at the scroll for half an hour before reading the scroll. He seemed shocked before closing the scroll. Her eyes widened as she saw the name **_Kyuubi._**

The suspect walked to the nearest park, sat beneath a large tree and started crying.

Ibiki said the man was coming to look for his father.

What does Kyuubi have to do with his father. Maybe is one of the man that died.

She watched him cry himself to sleep.

Something just felt wrong, like when someone just loved one.

She is going to find out what this man knows about Kyuubi.

However, right now she is going to have to turn in her report.

* * *

Sarutobi looked at the report from Anko. This man named Hari is researching Kyuubi. This is not good. However why would this man cry over a fallen demon.

Something makes him feel like something very wrong happened.

He is going to find out...later. Right now he has time to read Icha Icha Paradise.

A knock was heard from the door.

Damn it, so close!

* * *

Harry woke beneath the tree. He stood and looked at the play ground.

He saw a little boy being picked on by a boy in a black outfit.

"Release the boy,' he said coming beside the man.

"Why should I," demanded the boy.

"Let him go," he heard before a boy in orange and a girl in pink were beside him.

Then he smelt it, his father's scent.

It is not the time to be distracted.

"Release the boy, or you will not live to regret it," Harry said with enough malice, the boy dropped the kid, who ran to him.

"Who are you," said a boy with red hair.

"My name is Harold and please tell Lord Shukaku that little red says hi," said harry before walking away from the shocked red head.

* * *

Shukaku looked at the retreating Fox demon.

"**Boy, don't you dare harm him at all**," said Shukaku to his host.

"Why," thought Gaara.

"**_That boy is not human and is extremely powerful. I don't want to die_**_," _said Shukaku before realizing he doesn't want to kill anything. Little Red broke the berserker seal on him.

"Shukaku, why aren't you demanding," asked Gaara shyly.

"The seal that made me insane broke and now I am going to train you," said Shukaku before giving a wicked smile.

Gaara felt like he was going to be in a world of pain.

* * *

Naruto ran up to the man.

"Hello, what is your name," he asked to man without his loud voice.

"My name is Harry. Who are you," asked the man.

"I'm Naruto and I wanted to thank you for saving my friend. Can I buy you lunch," asked Naruto before the man gave a heart warming smile.

"Very well," he sad before his smile turned sad as they Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"What's Wrong," asked Naruto looking at him.

"My dad used to make me Ramen. I just found out he died here," said Harry with a sad look.

"This is all I can afford,' said Naruto before Harry noticed he was lying but he didn't say anything.

"Some Miso Ramen," Naruto said smiling before two bowls were brought out. As soon as they were out Harry and Naruto began to eat really fast. Everyone that walked by stared them them.

"How can they eat like that," asked a women looking at them.

Harry sat back with a full stomach. He looked at Naruto again before it hit him. His father is sealed. He saw it slightly when Naruto patted his belly and his shirt slightly came up. He is not human so he can see without Chakra forcing it to be seen.

"That was good,' he said before Naruto pulled out money. He grabbed his arm. Grabbing out ten gold coins.

" I know this may be much, but I believe you deserve it,' said Harry as he handed the gold coins.

"I can't take this," said the owner.

"Many bowls of Ramen will this buy," asked harry before the man'd daughter counted it up.

"1,000 ore bowls of Ramen," she said.

"Then this will pay for the next 1,000 bowls Naruto-kun will eat here," said Harry before the owner nodded at him.

The owner looked at him again before smiling and said," that is very nice for you to do."

Harry turn to Naruto smiling at him.

"Are you okay," asked Naruto before Harry picked up.

"I am very happy now. Naruto, thank you for giving me the will to live again," said Harry before setting him down. He started to walk away.

"Hey Harry, will you come watch me while I take the Chunin exams," asked Naruto with puppy eyes,

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Harry before vanishing.


	2. Stroy of the Shikon no Tama and Kyuubi

Sarutobi stared at his crystal ball as he watched Harry speak to Naruto.

Naruto gave him a reason to live?

Something is not right.

"Get me ANBU leader ," Sarutobi before a man appeared in front of him.

"There is a man named harry. he has black hair with red streaks, he is acting suspicious and I want you watch him closely. If he does anything that could pose as a threat you come tell me right away," said Sarutobi before the man nodded.

"Of course Hokage-Sama,' said the ANBU leader before vanishing.

* * *

Harry smiled as he walked over to a tree. It seems to have suffered a lot of pain.

He put his hand against the tree and pushed his energy into it. The close to dead branches got their color back and leaves started sprouting out of the branches. Then ripe red apples grew out. A branch lowered in front of him. A ripe red apple in front of his face. The tree is thanking him. He gently plucked the apple and took a bite.

"Very delicious,"He said smiling before jumping into the tree.

"Do mind if I take a nap," he asked before he got a positive feeling from the tree.

"Thank you," he said before leaving against a huge branch, ready to sleep.

He fell asleep not noticing that he is right in front of a school.

* * *

He woke to a scream. A little boy got swiped from the tree he is sleeping on.

"Why are you attacking him,' he asked the tree. He suddenly got an image of the kid throwing rocks at him.

"I'm fine, you don't need to defend me, my friend," Harry said before jumping down next to boy.

"You should be more careful," He said pulling the boy up, and check the long cut on his arm.

The boy has tearful eyes.

"Now you stop crying," said Harry before putting his hand on the wound. His hand started to glow a light green. The boy looked down at his arm shocked, to see it completely healed.

"Don't try and attack me again. Any tree along any other plant will try to protect me," whispered Harry into the boy's ear.

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry," said the boy before running into the building.

"Please leave," said a man coming out of the building.

"Sorry, did I do something wrong," asked Harry before the man sighed.

"You have all the girls drooling over you because you don't have anything to cover your chest," the man sighed before Harry looked down, blushed, before walking over to the tree.

"Give me back my coat," he said before a branch lowered with his trench coat on it. He grabbed it before putting it on.

"I'm sorry," said Harry with a blush before the man nodded.

"My name is Iruka. What are you doing out here," asked Iruka looking at him.

"My dad was last seen here, I found out he might be here so I'm looking for him," said Harry smiling at him.

"Where are you staying," asked Iruka looking at him.

"In the trees,' said Harry with a shrug.

"Your coming in to get something to eat, Lunch is already being served," said Iruka before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the building.

Harry blushed as the little girls giggled at him as he walked in behind Iruka.

"Sit," Iruka bringing him to a table. He sat down as Iruka brought him some food.

"Do you need a cook," asked Harry looking at the terrible food.

"Are you saying my cooking is bad,' screamed the cook coming out.

"My uncle may have nearly starved me to death but at least he gave me slightly edible food," said Harry before going into the kitchen.

He popped his head out.

"I'll have a decent meal ready in twenty minutes," said harry before disappearing back into the Kitchen.

**-20 minutes later-**

Harry started putting the food out. The smell entered the classrooms and soon the kitchen was full. The cook is tied up in the corner.

"Can I have some," asked a small boy coming up to him. Harry smiled and grabbed a bowl before putting chicken Ramen in it.

The boy went to a seat and took a bite.

"This is the best thing I have ever eaten," said the little before stuffing his face full. Unlike most Ramen, his is healthy for everyone. It had a lot of vegetables.

Several other people sat down and started to eat.  
"Wow, you could open a restaurant and make a lot of money," said a small boy before Harry blushed. No one has ever commented on his cooking skills before.

"Thank you," said Harry smiling at them. A man with white robes walked into the room.

"Hokage-Sama," Iruka said before Harry loked at the old man.

"I smelt something wonderful and had to come and see what it is," said the Hokage before Harry handed him a bowl, while his face went red with a huge blush.

"Thank you ...," started the Hokage.

"Harry," said Harry before looking at the Hokage.

The Hokage took and bite.

"This is the best Ramen I have tasted,' said the Hokage.

"You can thank my 11 times great Grandmother for it. She always got it for her husband Inuyasha. Her son Shippo actually was the fist one to make a Ramen shop," said Harry as he gathered several dirty dishes.

"That is not possible. Ramen has been proved to have been around for thousands of years, there is no way he could have been the first one to open a Ramen stand," said a little girl before Harry turned to her.

"Want to hear a story," asked Harry as the hokage grabbed another bowl of ramen.

"Yes," said another boy.

"What is it called," demanded the same girl.

"It is the story of Shikon no Tama," said harry with a smile on his face before the girl glared at him.

"What is about," demanded the girl.

"It is the story with a priestess, a demon slayer, a hanyou, a fox demon, a cat demon, and a monk trying to bring down an evil demon named Naraku," said Harry before a book appeared in his hands.

"What is a Shikon no Tame," asked the girl with a glare.

"It is called the jewel of souls. You will understand what it means if you let me read this story,' said Harry glaring at her, she sat down like a good little girl.

"It all started with a girl named Kagome Higurashi," he started before showing them a picture.

* * *

Hours have passed and no one wanted to interrupt the story. The Hokage is still sitting there listening to him. As Parents came that worried over their children, they got caught in the are only halfway through it.

"Inuyasha attacked Sounga again. Kagome yelled that Sesshoumaru and he should work together. With our without knowing it, they attacked Sounga at the same time. Sounga was sent to the netherworld, a place no living human will ever see again," he said before bookmarking the page.

"Don't stop," complained the children.

"How about we continue tomorrow in a larger area," said Harry before looking at the Hokage.

"You an read to them into the stadium," said the hokage as he looked around the room. The children of the Kagekage were even listen. To fit more people in, the ninja sat on the ceiling.

"Okay time for bed," said Harry as people groaned as they looked at him. Parents lead their children out.

"Harry-kun," Naruto called. Everyone else was gone but the sand siblings, a couple civilians, Naruto and the Hokage.

As the sand siblings were going to leave.

"Wait," Harry called before the redhead turned to him.

"Gaara, may I speak to Shukaku," asked Harry as people froze.

"How," asked Gaara dangerously.

"I'll just enter your mind. I believe I have a right to speak to heir of Hachi," said Harry with a smile on his face.

"Shukaku is the heir of the Raccoon demon in your story," asked Gaara in shock.

"Yes, he is. Before he has that beserker seal on him, Shukaku would harm anyone unless that attacked his precious people," said Harry as Gaara nodded at him.

Harry carefully entered the redheads mind.

"**Hello Little Red," **said Shukaku standing in front of Harry. Harry jumped on Shukaku, who is laughing at him.

"Uncle Shu," harry said smiling before it turned into a frown.

**"This is about my host is it not**" asked Shukaku before Harry nodded at him.

"I want him to be able to sleep, and you are going to train him," asked Harry glaring at the raccoon demon.

**"What do you take me for, a human? I will train my host and he will sleep like a high class demon. You take after your father in strength and your mother in temper," **laughed Shukaku resting his hair.

"Thank you Uncle. You treat him well or I will show why Kyuubi's are feared," said Harry with a smile before leaving the Redheaded mind.

"Gaara, Shukaku has agreed to train you and allow you sleep. You will get about three to four hours of sleep a day," said Harry.

"That's not very much," said Temari.

"All high class demons get that or less. That also includes hanyous. That is how much I sleep and you will. Shukaku can be a asshole of a teacher so be prepared to train hard. You are only as strong as a low class demon. Since you hold a Demon Lord, then you will be trained like an heir," said Harry with a very strict voice.

"Yes Sir," said Gaara before Harry looked at Naruto.

"The same will go for you Naruto, but I will be training you. By the end of my training you will be stronger than any Hokage," said Harry before everyone froze in shock.

"The Kyuubi was not stronger then the fourth Hokage," shouted a women.

"Yes he was, Kyuubi the 9th wanted to die so he used up most of his energy fighting Inutoashio, demon lord of the West, in a training battle. If Kyuubi the 9th was a full power, your entire village would have been destroyed, he wanted to die," said Harry before the Hokage looked at him shock.

"How do you know this," The Hokage demanded.

"I know demons," Harry simply before the Hokage sighed.

"I will tell you in the story tomorrow," Harry before going to walk off. Iruka grabbed his shirt as he walked out of the room.

"You are not staying outside tonight, your staying at my place," said Iruka before dragging him off.

* * *

Naruto screamed as he was drenched with hot water.

Harry stood above his bed with a bag in his right hand and a pail in the other.

"What time is it," demanded Naruto.

"Four am. Now get into the shower," he said.

"I don't have running water," said Naruto as he sat up.

"Why not," asked Harry before Naruto sighed.

"Because no one wants to give the demon brat anything," said Naruto before Harry's eye went pure red for a second. He dropped the pail, pulled Naruto close, and they vanished

* * *

Gaara gasped as Harry and Naruto stood in his hotel room.

"Naruto needs to use your shower," said Harry before shoving Naruto into the bathroom and handing him a bag of cloths.

'Get dressed,"he said through the door. Another pair of cloths appeared in his hands. He put them into Gaara's.

"After your shower, get dressed in this," said Harry before Gaara nodded at him.

**-30 minutes later-**

Naruto stood in Inuyasha's fire-rat kimono. Gaara is a black kimono with red flower designs on the arms.

"Do we have to wear this," asked Naruto as Harry came out of the bathroom dressed in a white and black kimono. (It looks like Sesshoumaru's except the colors are different. Where the red flowers are black and the sash is red. he even has the armor.) Tessaiga and Tenseiga are on his side. Lord Inutoashio found out he has returned and sent it to him.

"We are going to practice habits today. They are very important. Naruto you will not fuss while learning them," said Harry before leading them outside.

* * *

Naruto finally got table got table manors down. They finished graceful walking, battle posses, how to act in any situation, and even how to annoy people. Then they got to weights. Harry put 50 pounds on their arms and legs, each.

"Come we have a story to finish," said Harry before they walked to the Stadium, where fights are normally being watched. He walked up and chair before the book appeared in his lap.

"Now legs continue," He said smiling at them. He opened to the bookmark.

He started reading where he left off. Never one did he miss a beat as his honey like voice read to the people of konoha.

"Naraku screamed as he realized that he is going to the first time. All the agony that he has caused people for over a century will be repaid as he finally enters the netherworld and leaves the world of the Living," harry said before looking up.

"What happens next," asked the girl named Sakura.

"Kagome Higurashi never used the jewel because she taken back to her world. Three months later the well returned to Inuyasha. Inuyasha moved to the West castle with Kagome to take his place as secondary heir to the western lands. Sango and Miroku tied the not and had 12 children before she threatened to kill him if she had anymore. Five years later she had five more kids. Kirara left to have several children with a male cat demon. Hachi went and married the most possessive Raccoon demon their was. Sesshoumaru mated with Rin and a female dog demon, getting a child from both of them. Kouga mated with Ayame and started a new wolf demon tribe," Harry staid as he looked at the.

"What happened to Shippo," asked the Hokage as listened with interest.

"Ah Shippo, you may take this so well. Shippo created the first ramen stand in Memory of his precious Mother, Kagome, who passed away. After that, he defeated the Lord of the East and taking the title. However, he changed his name. He name Kyuubi the first," said Harry before every adult jumped up in shock.

"There have been ten Kyuubi's. Kyuubi the ninth attacked your village because his mate and son were both killed by two men. Albus Dumbledore and Orochimaru. He came to die because he had nothing else to live for," said Harry before every shinobi looked at him shocked.

"So he attacked us because he thought we were strong enough to kill him," asked Kakashi in shock.

"At full power no, but in a severally weakened state yes," said Harry before the Hokage gasped.

"That is what you meant yesterday," said the Hokage.

"If the 9th wanted to attack you, he could have brought a small army and be at full power," said Harry as he looked at Naruto and Gaara, who have been doing sit ups for the entire time.

"Get up," he said to them. They got up as people somehow knew to get out of the arena.

"What are we going to do now," asked Gaara with a slight huff.

"Fighting me," said Harry before vanishing as the last civilian was out of the arena.  
"BLADES OF BLOOD," was heard before the jumped out of the way. Naruto glared at him

"Demons must have all senses ready. Your eyes can be useless on occasion, use your noses and your ears," said Harry appearing behind Naruto. Naruto swiped with claw like hands. Naruto went to attack harry and screamed," Iron Reaver Souls Stealer."

Harry nodded his head at him.

'Using your first demon attack, good job," said harry before jumping gout of the way of Gaara's illusion attack.

"Raccoons and Foxes are masters at Illusion. Any illusion that will be like a genjutsu that will not break unless a priestess or powerful demon breaks it," said Harry with a smile.

* * *

For hours they attempted to attack Harry but they couldn't even get within a inch by him.

_Life sucks _thought Naruto as he realized that they are going to be doing this every day


	3. Remembering

Harry smiled at he walked through was surprising he still remembers his heritage.

-Flashback-

_"Papa," a little Harry ran around the bed to jump on his father's chest. His mother sat in the corner chair giggling at them. _

_"How are you pup," asked Kyuubi as he hugged Harry against his scared chest._

_"Time for bed little fox," his Mom said with a smile as she came over to them._

_"Please tell me a story,' asked Little Harry with puppy dog eyes that always made his mother do what he asked._

_"Let Mama go take a shower and I will tell you the tale of Shikon no Tama," said Kyuubi before Harry squealed with joy. _

_Laughing Kyuubi lead Harry to the bed of furs. Carefully, he placed him under the covers. Harry was ready to hear his favorite story. _

_His mom left the room._

_A scream was heard before Kyuubi ran from the room._

_"DADDY, DON"T LEAVE ME," screamed Harry before a snake man appeared behind his bed. _

_He back against the cave wall of their home. The Snake man came forward and grasped his hair. Screaming out in pain, the snake man pulled up into the air. _

_"DADDY, HELP ME," he screamed before he was slapped in the face by the snake man._

_The snake man left a small mangled body that looked and smelled like him. _

_Then they vanished and he was forced to forget._

_- end Flashback-_

Harry went over to the Memorial Stone.

"What fools thy mortal be to take on a demon king," Harry said before looking up at the sky. It is dark and gray, it fits his mood.

The more he thought about Orochimaru, the more he wanted to rip that man to shreds.

"Harry-kun," Kakashi said behind him. Harry didn't hear him, he just stared up at the clouds.

"**OROCHIMARU, I WILL KILL YOU FOR KILLING MY MOTHER AND CAUSING THE SEALING OF MY FATHER. I, KYUUBI THE 10TH HEREBY DECREE THAT OROCHIMARU IS ON MY HIT LIST AND AT THE TOP**," roared Harry at the sky.

"Your the son of Kyuubi," Kakashi asked before Harry looked at him in shock.

"Orochimaru caused all this pain, he deserves to die," said Harry before Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"I wont tell anyone who you are as a thanks for training Naruto. I have been a bad teacher to him and Sakura. You are a worthy teacher. Can i ask that you teach Sakura to act like a lady and not an annoying fan girl. I don't want her to die because she was so focused on Sasuke to fight," said Kakashi before Harry turned to him in shock.

"Very well," said Harry before Kakashi disappeared.


	4. Healing Lee and Kekkai Genkai

Harry stared down at Gaara and Lee. Gaara was loosing control, this worries Harry. Harry cold see what the boy being surrounded in sand.

"GAARA STOP," shouted Harry at him but Gaara would not listen. Lee let out a painful scream as his bones were crushed. Harry was instantly by Gaara, his eyes fully red.

"**When I say stop Gaara you listen to me. Put him down gently," **growled at Gaara, who turned to him in shock. The red head slowly lowered the boy to the ground. Harry's returned to his natural eyes color.

"You will run around this village six hundred times. You will not be allowed to sleep or get a drink or eat until they are done," said Harry before Gaara stared at him for a second.

**"Get going,"** snapped Harry before Gaara was gone.

Harry turned to Lee and walked toward him. He shoved a medic away from Lee.

"I can heal you child but in return you will gain a Kekkai Genkai, will you accept," asked Harry looking down at the broken boy.

"I accept," said Lee with a frown on his face. Harry walked so his back was to the audience. He removed his trench coat to show his tail tattoo.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo," shouted Naruto to him.

His eyes glowed red as he gently picked up lee.

Harry walked to the center of the arena. Lines appeared with weird writing. Only the Hinata's father recognized some of the symbols.

Gently placing Lee in the center of the circle.

"**_Rock Lee, you have been chosen to fulfill a quest that the Uchiha's, Hyuga's and many others have failed. Do accept my challenge_**,' said Harry in in way where everyone could understand what he is saying. Many Hyuga's glared down at him.

"I accept," said Lee.

"**_Do you accept the will to learn, love and care for others? DO you swear to be forever faithful to your friends? Will you never harm your leader," _**asked Harry.

"I will before learning, loving, caring and forever faithful to my friends and leader," said Lee.

"**_Then I bless you Rock Lee. For your courage in facing my student and choosing to fight all out, you deserve a different form of Kekkai Genkai. You shall be able to feel the vibrations from the earth and many other abilities that shall be your to find," _**started Harry with a smile.

"Thank you," Started Lee.

"**_I have to finish with a sentence child, please_**_ **be patient, I, Kyuubi the tenth, son of Kyuubi the ninth and lady Miruku, grant you these gifts," **_finished Harry before letting his ten tail appear and shove his power toward Lee. Lee's body healed incredibility fast.

Lee smiled at Harry as he stood up on his own.

"Take care of yourself child," said Harry with a bow, smiling at the green clad boy.

"Thank you Kyuubi-sama," said Lee before hugging him.

"May I ask how the Uchihas and Hyugas failed their agreement," asked Sarutobi to him.

"The Uchiha clan was planning a coup to kill you, so Itachi Uchiha choose his loyalty to Konoha before his family and he killed them, sparing his younger brother," said Harry with a sigh.

"What about my family," snarled Hinata's father.

"Your family failed when they sealed the side branch with the the Caged Bird Seal. Only Hinata and Neji are not wanted in Makai," said Harry with a sigh.

"Wanted in where," demanded Hinata's father.

"The demon world. You sir have big money on your head for using that seal on many members. Your daughter Hanabi was a friend of a imaginary girl named Kanna correct," asked Harry before Hanabi looked at him.

"You know Kanna," she said smiling.

"Yes I know Kanna. She is a void demon. She can watch anyone, anywhere. She choose you as he future mate, so you are off the hook for your families mistakes," said Harry before Hinata smiled.

"There is no Kanna, snapped Hinata's father.

"**Kanna please come here," **said Harry before a circular mirror appeared and a women dressed in full white stepped out.

"Kanna," shouted Hanabi before running down the stairs. Kanna smiled as Hanabi hugged.

"Kanna, please take Hanabi to Makai to get dressed up. She looses her Kekkai Genkai tomorrow," said Harry before Kanna nodded.

"Your ..g..going...eyes," asked Hinata with a slight eyes.

"No she will keep her eyes. She will just loose the Kekkai Genkai, as will your entire clan minus you and Neji," said Harry with a smile.

"Why," demanded Neji.

"They broke the one rule set by the first Kyuubi himself. Instead of Killing you, we will take their gift back. The sharigan will remain the way it is until Sasuke does something stupid," said Harry with sad smile.

"What is wrong," asked Naruto suddenly.

"I smell SNAKE," snapped Harry before looking for where the scent is coming from.

He looked at a silver haired medic nin.

"Why do you smell like Orochimaru," he demanded to the silver haired man. Kabuto nearly shit his pants before getting read to run his damned life.


	5. The Call Short Chapter

She was running away from Weasel. She just had to get away that freak, and to her father, Severus Snape. He tried to save her but he was not captured by the order. He made sure she had time to get away.

As she saw a flash of red, she mentaly screamed _Harry help me!_

Then darkness surrounded her. _  
_

* * *

Harry glared at the now unconscious medic nin. After admitting he worked for Orochimaru, then he was given a choice, become a servant to Harry or become an example to all other traitors.

Kabuto chose to live as Harry's servant, which he found out was very simple job. He prepared breakfast, dinner and lunch, and would heal any shinobi that got hurt. So after a week Kabuto pulled out a vial.

"Harry-sama, can you tell me what this is," he asked looking at the ground.

"Why," asked Harry looking a the vial pull of a green liquid.

"This is what Orochimaru used to stuff down my throat over month. I was wondering what it is," Said Kabuto looking down at the ground with sad eyes.

Harry pulled it out of Kabuto's hand before sniffing. He growled. Kabuto looked scared, like he did something terribly wrong.

"Imperious Potion, it gives up all the will of the person and give control to the administrator. Kabuto, I am not angered at you. My adoptive mother was dosed with this for months before she was killed," said Harry with a smile before the silver haired man relaxed.

"Kabu," was shouted before a blond blur knocked the former konoha nin over.

"Please call me by my full name Naruto-sama," said the blushing silver haired man.

_Harry Help Me! _

"Naruto we need to go visit the Hokage now," he said before standing up and heading out the room with a silver haired man six paces right behind him. 


	6. Twins and Draco

"So you need to go home for a bit," asked the Hokage.

"Yes but I fear with Oroachimaru being so close, he will go after your Uchiha. So I have decided. I am taking team Seven with me. I do not care about the exams. They can take them next time. That also goes for Gaara. I am taking him as well. He might go berserk while I am gone so I think it best to take him with me," said Harry with a smile.

"What about him," asked Sarutobi pointing to Kabuto.

"I flushed his systems when he became my servant. He was forced to serve Oroachimaru through an enslavement potion. He is not at fault. He is feeling majorly guilty. When we return, may be start working at the hospital," asked Harry before the Hokage gave a nod. Kabuto smiled for the first time in months.

"Call them," he said before sarutobi sent the ANBU to get the children.

"What of Kakashi," asked Sarutobi.

"Sarutobi, You need a successor, your too strained," said Harry before the Hokage smiled up at him.

"What," he asked.

"I will step down as soon as you come back and you become my successor," said Sarutobi with a smile.

"Why me," asked Harry with a shocked look.

"Look at the village. They are no longer glaring at Naruto, the clan have become a lot more interrogated into the village, You brought back life to this village and I want you to become the fifth Hokage," said Sarutobi with a smile.

"I will accept after I go save my friend," said Harry with a smile. The door opened to show team seven and Gaara.

He stood and a circle appeared. He stood in the center as the others surrounded him. He kneeled as the other's followed his moved.

They vanished into a bright golden light.

* * *

Voldemort stared in shock as a circle appeared in front of him in a meeting. Seven people kneeled in the circle.

"Who are you," he demanded.

"Hello Voldemort. I hoped I would never have to see you again but Hermione is in danger," said the boy in the center standing.

"Potter," he said with a smirk.

"Please join us for lunch," Voldemort said standing with much grace.

The other six stood but silently followed the dark Lord.

"What news have happened since I have left," said Harry.

"Well, I don't hex or torture my servants anymore. Muggleborns have even joined me to fight Dumbledore. Severus and his daughter were captured by the Order. We are attempting to get to them. They are in Hogwarts. Also we have word that Weasley intends to marry miss Granger in two weeks time," said Voldemort before Harry sighed.

"I will save them both but you have to take good care of them, please," said Harry before Voldemort nodded.

" I need a portkey to the three broomsticks," said Harry before a flushed Draco stepped into the room.

"Having fun with your lovers," chuckled Voldemort.

Draco blushed a lot harder before noticing Harry.

"Harry, your back. I need help. They wont give me a moments rest and,' started Draco before he noticed Harry looking at his stomach.

"Your Pregnant," said Harry with a smile before Draco nodded. Two red heads came into the room.

"Fred and George Weasley, put Draco Down this Instant," Harry snapped but the twins did as he asked right away.

"Do they know," he asked Draco.

"I have been trying," Said Draco.

"If you keeping picking him up like that you might hurt your child," berated Harry. The twins froze before a grin appeared on their faces.

"We will be carefully. We are sorry love," said the twins putting their arms gently around Draco.

"I need your help," said Harry with a smirk. Ha had a plan.


End file.
